Always Together
by MissyMelBelle
Summary: Mia is a special type of witch! She's got alot of problems in her life. Read and follow her through it!
1. Default Chapter

**Always Together**

**Chapter One**

**Mother goodbye**

**"Where are you going? I need you! I can't raise a child by myself! What am I supposed to tell her when she asks where Mommy is? Which I know she will see as how Amelia grew so attached to you now. For heaven's sake she's only 5 years old. She needs YOU! You're her mother you can't leave her like this! You can't leave ME like this! I love you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning! I'm sorry I never told you I was no ordinary Warlock! I am sorry I didn't tell you I was Coventry warlock! Do you hear ME!" shouted Aaron DuBaer after his wife's retreating back. She was leaving him. Mrs. Apolla Thermopolis DuBaer was leaving her husband on account of him and now their five year old daughter being Coventry witches. Yes his five year old daughter was only half Coventry witch but it runs strong in her blood infect she was even stronger than her mother and father and the whole Coventry Island Clan put together! She was no ordinary Coventry witch infact she was destined to be a world renowned leader against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Yes she and Harry Potter were supposed to unite and fight You-Know-Who. **


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye Daddy

**Chapter Two**

**Hello everyone**

**Five Days Later!**

**"Daddy where are we going?" asked a very confused little five year old witch named Amelia Apolla Artemis Thermopiles DuBaer. Her father was holding her tightly getting ready to orb to the new baby-sitters house, Mrs. Molly Weasley. She had wonderful experience with children since she has 7 children, who's names and ages were from youngest to oldest Ginny age 4, Ron age five, Fred and George ages 7, Percy age 8, Charlie age 10 , bill age 12.**

**"Sweet heart I thought I told you already your going to stay with Mrs. Weasley while I go to work." said Aaron DuBaer to his young daughter.**

**He orbed with his daughter in his arms. They appeared outside a house that appeared to be 8 stories tall. Aaron set his daughter down and he held her hand as they walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door pane since the top of the door was open. A women with astonishing red hair appeared at the door." Hello Aaron, dear and this must be your daughter." said the women who was aparently Mrs. Weasley. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley! I'm Amelia but you can call me Mia!" said Amelia excitedly. "Come on in you two. No reason to stand outside." said Mrs. Weasley "Nice to see you again Molly! I'm sure Amelia will have fun and remember to let her use her powers but only for everyone else's cause not her own. If she uses her powers to show off, give her a good talking to about it and give her a time out. I'd love to come in but I must be going I mustn't be late for work! Thank you again Molly." said Aaron to Mrs. Weasley, then turning to his daughter said" Now sweet heart no showing off and using your powers for evil or else you get a time out and a speech!" "Daddy how long will you be gone?" asked Mia "Only for two days don't worry dear, Mrs. Weasley will take good care of you! I Love you a Million Sweetish fish!" said Aaron to his daughter." I love you a Million Red M&M's!" said Mia happily to her father. "You be good, OK. I love you!" and with that said he orbed to the ministry. **

**"Now then, Mia would you like to meet my children?" said Mrs. Weasley**

**"OH, yes Mrs. Weasley! Please. I would be delighted to meet them!" said Mia excitedly.**

**"Well then you wait here and I'll get them." said Mrs. Weasley walking towards the stairs."Ginny, Ron, Fred, Goerge, Bill, Charlie, Percy! Come down here, please! I would like you all to meet someone!" shouted Mrs. Weasley up the stairs. A few seconds later there were 7 children in line from youngest to oldest and shortest to tallest.**

**"Children this is the little girl I told you about." said Mrs. Weasley to her children "would you like to introduce yourself or should I?" said Mrs. Weasly in a wisper to Mia. "Oh I think me can." said Mia to Mrs. Weasley in a wisper. "Hello! I am Amelia DuBaer, but you can all call me Mia!" said Mia politely barely able to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Amelia, This is Ginny." she motoined to the four yr. old girl. "this is Ronald." she motioned to the boy right behind the girl. "this is freed and George." she motioned to the twins. "This is Percy." she motioned to the boy behind the twins. "This is Bill." she motioned to the boy behind perky. "Last but certainly not least this is my oldest boy Charlie." said Mrs. Weasley motioning toward the last and tallest boy. "Now that you are all acquainted its time for lunch. For lunch we are having hot dogs and macaroni and cheese." said Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley children raced to the kitchen table for lunch. **

**Mia walked over to Mrs. Weasely. "Mrs. Weasely? Umm do you need any help with the cooking? I usually help my daddy cook." said Mia shyly.**

**"Oh thank you Mia for asking but I think I can manage. Why don't you go sit next to Ginny." said Mrs. Weasely.**

**"Ok Mrs. Weasley!" said Mia.**

**She quietly walked to her seat next to Ginny who was currently sucking her thumb and drumming on the table with her other hand.**

**"So Mia how old is you?" asked Charlie.**

**"I'm Five!" said Mia holding up five fingers.**

**"Oh what a coincidence Ron is, too" said Bill **

**"Yep I just turned Five! My Birthday was a week ago" said Ron is his Childish voice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three!**

**Goodbye Daddy :(**

**Mia walked sadly out of Saint Mungos. She felt so alone in the world. Everyone judging her on what she was instead of who she was. Her father's sick. Her mother leaving when she was five. She felt like she had nowhere to go. She thought about going to find her mother but thought better of it. Why would her mother want her? After all she left when mica was five because she and her father were well not like normal wizards and witches. **

**Mia walked for she didn't know how long until she realized it was dark. She didn't care though. She might have been scared when she was younger, but not now. **

**A tear fell down Mia's cheek. Then Another. They just kept on falling .non stop. one after another. She didn't bother wiping them away. Mia looked up at the street sign at the corner. Private Drive it read. Almost home she thought. Saint Mungos wouldn't allow her to sleep in the same room as her father. **

**She countinued walking till she came to the playgound entrance gate. She hadn't been in there for what seemed like a century. When really it was just 6 years ago. Mia was sixteen. Mia felt someone grab her shoulder and spin her around to face them. The neighborhood boys were gathered around her. The boy in front of her she recognized as Dudley Dursley! **

**"Well looky what we got here. None other than the Queen of Sluts herself."Said Dudley putting his hand on her thigh right below her mini skirts hem. **

**"Don't touch me you eago tistic looser!" Mia shouted swating his hand away.**

**"what did I offend you!" he said mockingly putting back the hand she'd swatted away and placing his second hand on her back drawing her closer so their bodies were touching.**

**"Let Me Go! Let Me GO!"Screamed Mia trying to push him away. It didn't work he was to strong. Mia couldn't use her powers because she wasn't allowed to use them around muggles.**

**All of a sudden she felt herself being swung over dudleys shoulder and him running towards the playground toy house big enough to fit five sixteen year olds.But Before he could reach it they heard some shouting. At first Mia couldn't undersatand what they were shouting then she heard it too.**

**"Put her down Dudley, Now!"Said a boy with roughfulled jet black hair.**

"**Oh really Potter. What are you gonna do if I don't?" said Dudley threatenly.**

**"Oh you know what I can and will do Dudley if need be!" he said. Dudley's face drained every bit of colour he had in it.**

**"Fine Potter. You want her. Go and get her."Dudley shouted throwing Mia onto the spinning thingy with the bars that kids go on to go really fast! He began to spin it real fast that no one could ever get off or on even if they tried. Mia decided this was a life threatening situation so she decided sahe could use her powers to help her off this thing.**

**Mia orbed off of it right behind the group of boys. **

**"Hello Dudley." she said sweatly.**

**All the boys including the boy who tried to save her turned to look at her.**

**"Dudley you really didn't think that stupid old thing could try and stop me from hurting you now did you." said Mia in her sickly sweat tone of voice. **

**"But ... but how did you. i swear i ... but how?" dudley asked looking very confused. All of Dudley's friends looked at eachother with frightened looks on their faces.**

**Mia walked over to stand next to the boy who'd tried to save her.She stuck out her right hand. He turned to look at her. She stuck out her right hand to shake his hand. He took it and they shook hands.**

**"Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along."Said Mia gratefully, shaking his hand.**

**"Your welcome. I have a question that I probley shouldn't ask with all these muggles around." He said, giving her a hint at what he was going to ask.**

**Mia's eyes lit up as she said "I think I may know that question. My answer to your question is yes I am what you think I am, Harry Potter." she's given him a clue that she knew he was a wizard.**

**"How'd you...Oh umm so you know who I am."Said Harry**

**"Well most of our world does, not to mention all the unwanted publicity you get not many people from our world don't know who you are and what you've done." said Mia**

**"Oh I almost forrgot I'm Mia!" she said happily.**

**"POTTER! What the heck do you think your doing socialising with that witch."Shouted Dudley.**

**Mia turned around excitedly thinking how much fun it will be to scare Dudley and hurt him. **

"**DUDLEY How very smart of you to finnally figure out what I am! Now it'll be so much easier to punish you! OH by the way try COV-EN-TRY WI-T-CH!" said Mia**

**Dudley's face pailed. Harry loved watching his cousin being tormented but he didn't want Mia to get in trouble so he said "Come on, Mia. Let's go."**

**She saw his face was serious and that he didn't want her to get in trouble just because of his stupid cousin.**

**"Yea let's go. We can go to my house. I'm sure your uncle and aunt wouldn't want another person from our world in their house." said Mia sadly.**


	4. Chapter 3 continued

**When they reached Mia's house. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. She walked inside followed by harry. She set her purse down on the kitchen table and walked over to the fridge in the kitchen.**

**"Want anything to drink or eat."She asked**

**"What do you have to drink?"Harry asked following her into the kitchen.**

**"We've got icecold butterbeer, pumkin juice, rootbeer, Sunny D, and that's about it." She said**

**"May I have a butterbeer, please." he asked**

**"Sure" said Mia taking out two butterbeers.**

**She and harry walked to the living room where she set his on the coffee table and curled up in the chair with hers. Harry sat on the couch across from her. There was an ocward silence and feeling her neded to say someting said "Thanks for helping me back there. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't saved me!" **

**"It was nothing really. My cousin's affraid of me because i'm a wizard even though he knows i'm not allowed to do magick outside of school. I have a question that I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you out so late?" Harry asked curiosly.**

**"I... I was out visiting my dad at St. Mungo's. He's sick. He's got some kind of disease that could kill him and there's no cure. I was also paying about one hundreth of the payments to keep him there till... till...till" Mia began to cry uncontrolibly (Sp?)**

**"Oh Mia i'm so sorry to here that is there anything I can do?"Asked harry crossing over to Mia and holding her tight, letting her cry on his shoulder.**

**They sat there till Harry was sure that the Dursleys would be mad if he came home this late at night. Harry was afriad to go back to the dursley's now.**

**Reading his mind Mia said "You could sleep in the guest bedroom. That way you won't have to deal with the Dursley's till tommorow!"**

**"Uh ok I guess. They'll proboly think I went to bed early anyway. Thanks Mia!" Said Harry.**

**"You're welcome Harry! Follow me; I'll take you to your room." Said Mia**

**Harry got up and followed Mia to the guest bedrooms. Turns out Mia and her dad are somewhat rich but not rich enough to help her dad. "Poor Mia" thought Harry. "Where would she go when her dad died?"**


	5. Chapter 4

**Next morning**

**Harry awoke in the soft sheets of the guest bedroom of Mia's house. He smiled. "I haven't slept that good for a while. I didn't have a single nightmare!" Harry thought. He climbed out of bed. There at the end of the bed was pair of pants, a shirt and a pair of socks. With the cloths there was a note. Harry picked it up and read.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Heres some clean clothes! No need to return them to me! My dad had bought them a few weeks ago at a muggle clothing shop. He hadn't bothered to try them on but as it turns out they didn't fit so you can keep them! See you!**

**Mia**

**Harry put the clothes on and surprisingly they fit very well! He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. **

**"Morning Mia!" He said to the girl cooking breakfast.**

**"Morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" asked Mia sadly**

**"I slept Great! Thanks for letting me sleep over. The Dursley's surley would have had a fit over how late i would've come home!"Said Harry. "Hey what's wrong? Was it something I said?" **

**Mia sat down at the table and put her in her hands as a peice of parchment fell from her hands to the floor. Tears fell from her eyes.**

**Harry stared at Mia, unknowing of what to do. **

**"Oh Harry! He's gone! He's gone, Harry!"Mia sobbed in her hands.**

**"Who's gone Mia? Who is it!" said harry walking qiuckley to her side and knealing down and hugging her.**

**Mia hugged harry back. Even though she'd only know harry about a day she already knew that'd he'd always be there to talk to. That he wouldn't leave her like everyone else did. Harry and her mother were the only one's left that cared about her and she didn't even know if her mother even loved her and cared about her. **

**"It's all in the letter." sobbed Mia into Harry's shirt.**

**Harry let go of her for a minute and picked up the suposed letter. Harry read through the letter.**

**Dear Miss DuBaer,**

**We are sorry to say that your father passed away this morning at 4:30 am. He died painlessly. We will nolonger need the amount of money requested by your earlier visit. We have knowledge that your mother refuses to take you in under personal circumstances so your grandfather will be there to pick you around 7 o'clock pm. He requests that you be ready with all of your things. He further requests that you plan on what the two of you should do with your father's house. Again we are deeply sorry about oyur father.**

**Sincerely,**

**Saint Mungos Head Healer**

**Elizabeth Jones**

**Harry suddenly felt really upset for Mia. He'd never known her father but he knew how she felt. He had felt the same way when Sirius had died. He hugged Mia close and whispered "I know how you feel Mia. Don't worry everything will be alright. I promise no matter what happens I'll always be there for you." A tear slid down Harry's cheek as the memory of Sirius came back.**

**"Thanks Harry." Mia sniffled as she sat up straight. "Wanna know whats odd. My dad never told me I had a grandfather. I wonder what he's like."**

**Mia and harry sat and talked for hours. Harry had promised that he would stay until her grandfather arrived.**


	6. author note

Reviews:

Always Together

Cadi Jules

Y'know, when two OCs in two different stories have the same last name, it's usually a signal that the stories are related. This? Not so much. It's more like you really loved the last name DuBaer (whose is it? Yours? Best friend's?) and wanted to reuse it in a marginally less crappy fic than the last.

wince I echo the cries of previous reviewers: Get thee to a beta, and fast.

Me: I read the last name DuBaer in a book I read and did really like it. currently working on the beta issue.

Crossbow

Another super-powered witch? With names borrowed from "The Princess Diaries"? Is this a joke?

OK, assuming you are not a troll, here is my feedback: Your English is extremely poor, to the point where it's hard to even tell what you're trying to say. I suggest that you read more. A lot more. And real books, not fan fiction. And if you want to write more, please, please, please use spell-check and get a beta-reader.

Me: No it's not a joke. When I wrote this I had just finished watching the Princess Diaries movie. No I am not a troll. I am an American who can speak and type perfectly well English. I do read alot. I go through three 200 page books a week. I've read Romeo and Juliet and am currently reading Macbeth. I read the fifth Harry Potter book in a week. I do read fanfiction but not alot. I do use a a spell checker and am currently working on getting a beta. Thank you very Much! If you don't like the fanfic don't read it! I'm not forcing anyone to read it!

Isis's Magick

LandOverWater

twitches Please, God, let it be a troll... Please oh please let it be a troll...

I just can't take this. No, Sir. 

SPORKITTYSPORKSPORK

Excuse me while I go gouge out my eyeballs.

Me: Thanks!

LemurPirate

WHAT.

Tell me this is a joke.

Please.

Tell me someone couldn't actually write something this God-awful.

Also, tell me why someone from Egypt has a French last name. Among other things. 

Faith in humanity... slipping away...

Me: I never realised the last name was French. like I said before I read the name in a book and i likes it.

Esperanza Fuega

You need a beta-reader. Badly. Really. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, and this isn't a flame, it's a constructive review. But the italics/underlined/bold thing needs to curl up and die in a hole somewhere. I can help you make this an interesting read, I think. Please email me at esperanzafuega at gmail dot com and I'll help you with your story.

Yours in Fic,  
Esperanza Fuega

Me: Thank you for the constructive review and thank you for considering my feelings and for the offer.

rachel

Simply abysmal. Why is this fic all in italic, bolded and underlined? Why didn't you check your spelling, capitolization and punctuation? Why are you inflicting this dreadful Mary-Sue on Harry Potter and his fandom?

Sigh Why is all the rum gone?

Me: I had it italic, bolded and underlined on my PC I never reaslised it would turn out that way on 

I did check my capitalization and punctuation. I or my PC must have missed some. Whats a Mary-Sue? I don't know why all the rum is gone but i could possibly use some right now.

DiZZylitIouS

uhh...kinda hard to read with the text...

Me: just took care of the text.

crossbow

This is almost impossible to read. Why do you have the entire text in bold, in italics, and underlined?

Me: read previos reviews for answers.

Luna-Tunafish

This is kinda intresting and pretty good, but it is really hard to read. Whats with the bold, italic, underline? Could you please not do that. After I have been reading stories all day it kinda hurts the eyes.

Me: thank you. read previos reviews for explanation as to why it was bold, italiced and underlined. sorry for making it hurt your eyes.

Sincerely,

Melissa


End file.
